


Sarah Paciock

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei. Sarah Paciock e le sue disavventure.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore.





	Sarah Paciock

Sarah Paciock

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: 

8\. "Now let it calm the fire that burns within your heart tonight | For some are too blind to see the world as it's meant to be," (Alter Bridge, Calm the fire)

  
  
  
Cap.1 La giovane che vede i fantasmi oscuri  
  
"E' vero che hai fatto a pugni a scuola?" domandò Neville. Sarah strinse le ginocchia al petto ed annuì, i capelli rossi le finirono davanti al viso.  
"Nessuno crede al fatto che vedo i fantasmi oscuri" mormorò la giovane. Luna le porse un vassoio colmo di biscotti. La rossa allungò il braccio e ne prese uno.  
"Calma il tuo fuoco interiore figlia mia, placa il tuo cuore. Alcuni sono troppo cechi per vedere com'è e come deve essere veramente il mondo" mormorò. Neville le sorrise e le scompigliò i capelli.  
"Tu sei solo speciale, come tua madre. Piuttosto, raccontami questo tuo primo periodo da Grifondoro".  
  
  
[101].

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: 

8\. "Now let it calm the fire that burns within your heart tonight | For some are too blind to see the world as it's meant to be," (Alter Bridge, Calm the fire)

  
  
  
Cap.2 I segreti di Sarah  
  
"Non hai ancora detto che sei a Serpeverde?" chiese Scorpius. Si portò alla bocca una mela e la addentò.  
"Tu hai detto che sei omosessuale?" domandò Sarah. Il Malfoy si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a tossire rumorosamente.  
"Mio padre ha accettato entrambe le cose, ma per difendermi ha divorziato con mamma. Non so fino a che punto conviene dirlo" ribatté Albus. Si mise alle spalle di Scorpius abbracciandolo. Il fidanzato sorrise accarezzandogli le mani.  
"Ragazzi. attenti siamo nel dormitorio. Vi potrebbero beccare" bisbigliò Paciock. Scorpius si staccò e lanciò la mela, riprendendola al volo.  
"Giusto, teniamo tutto nella nostra testa perduta tra le nuvole, lì non vedrà nessuno i nostri segreti" sussurrò.  
  
[109].

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: “Now everything has changed | I'll show you love | I'll show you everything | With arms wide open,”(Creed, With arms wide open)  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Sarah e Rose  
  
Sarah impallidì guardando la ragazza davanti a lei porgere un ciottolo levigato a un bambino di energia nera davanti a lei. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si avvicinò alla ragazza davanti a lei. La Grifondoro e si voltò, rabbrividendo.  
"Tu ... tu hai visto ..." farfugliò. Paciock le sorrise.  
"Anche io vedo i fantasmi oscuri" mormorò. Rose si alzò in piedi, i suoi capelli ricci e vermigli ondeggiarono.  
"Davvero?" chiese. Sarah annuì. La Weasley spalancò le braccia.  
"Questo cambia tutto! Finalmente posso mostrare a qualcuno quello che ho trovato!" gridò. Sarah inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Il rifugio degli spettri oscuri nella foresta proibita" spiegò Rose.  
  
[100].

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "You can touch the sunrise | Feel the new day enter your life, "(Duran Duran, (Reach Up For The) Sunrise)  
  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Sarah e Severus  
  
Un fantasma oscuro stava appoggiando contro la finestra della catapecchia di Hagrid. La pioggia lo attraversava, ticchettando sul vetro. Sospirò, i suoi occhi color ossidiana erano liquidi. Sarah avanzò verso di lui.  
"Perché tu sei staccato dagli altri?" chiese. Severus si voltò e impallidì, vedendo i lunghi capelli rossi di lei e le sue iridi verdi.  
"Lily?" chiese. La giovane negò con il capo.  
"Sarah" rispose. Guardò il viso di lui e il battito cardiaco le accelerò.  
\- Allora è vero quello che dicono. Si può toccare di nuovo il giorno quando un nuovo sole entra nella tua vita - pensò.   
"Severus Piton" si presentò.  
  
[100].

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Scritta sentendo Angel of Darkness.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt:And I will find the enemy within | Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin ," (Breaking Benjamin, Dear Agony)  
  
  
Cap.5 Angel of Darkness  
  
  


Piton alzò il capo e il vento gli fece ondeggiare gli unticci capelli neri. Inspirò, dilatando le narici del naso adunco. Le fronde degli alberi della foresta proibita ondeggiavano e frusciavano intorno a loro.

"Perché sei sempre così teso e serio? D'accordo che sei un fantasma oscuro, ma ...". Iniziò a parlare Sarah. Piton le mostrò il braccio, il marchio nero su di esso si dimenava.

"E' tornato. Ed io lo sto cercando" spiegò. Le iridi verdi della giovane divennero bianche.

"Troverò il mio nemico interno, perché lo sento strisciare dentro di me. Sentirò in me da dove proveniene. Questa volta distruggeremo definitivamente il Signore Oscuro". Spiegò Piton. La ragazza annuì.

[107]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "Lay down your pain | Cut it from your heart | let it fall like rain | Like tears in the dust," (Scott Stapp, New day coming)

  
  
Cap.6 Lily e Tom  
  
"Da quando tuo padre se n'è andato, non fai altro che stare rinchiusa in camera tua! Lily esci subito da lì!". La voce di Ginny risuonava oltre la porta. Lily Luna accarezzò il gatto che teneva sulle gambe.  
"A breve dobbiamo prepararci. Le vacanze estive finiranno e dovremo tornare a Hogwarts" disse il micio. Lily si nascose i tagli candidi sui polsi con le maniche lunghe.  
"E allora la conquisteremo, vero Tom?" chiese. Le iridi gialle dell'Horcrux brillarono.  
"Ti permetterò di estrarre il tuo cuore dolorante, di lasciarlo cadere sotto polvere e pioggia. Rendendoti la mia nuova regina oscura, Lily" disse la creatura.

[100]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt:"Entropy increasing, how long before I'm dust?," (Imogen Heap, Neglected Spiace)  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Pozione  
  
"Sicuro che posso farcela a fare questa pozione?" chiese Sarah.  
"E' l'unico modo per scoprire in chi o che cosa si nasconde Voldemort. Ed io, da fantasma, non posso" ribatté Severus. Sarah sospirò, si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e guardò il vapore salire dal calderone. Una serie di bolle si gonfiavano ed esplodevano sulla superficie.  
"Io trovo pozioni una perdita di tempo. Con l'entropia crescente dell'universo potremmo essere polvere domani. Ed io sono qui ad attendere bolla una brodaglia" borbottò. Severus guardò la pozione e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Così brava, ma così sfacciata. Sicuro tu sia Serpeverde?" chiese. Sarah ghignò.  
"Amo ottenere risultati" sibilò. Severus ghignò.  
"Ah, ecco" mormorò.  
  
[105]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt:"I'll give you the last word | It's alright... it's alright.. it's alright,"(Imagine Dragons, Leave Me)   
  
  
  
Cap.8 Drago  
  
“Hanno fatto entrare un drago a scuola?! Siamo seri?!” sbraitò Sarah. Si sentivano le grida degli studenti tutt’intorno. La rossa indietreggiò, gli occhi sgranati e nelle iridi verdi si riflettevano le fiamme aranciate.  
“Ed io che pensavo che con la Mc Grannit come preside questa scuola potesse diventare più sicuro” sibilò Severus. Mise una mano sulla spalla della giovane.  
“Il punto debole è il ventre molle. Basta schiantarlo tra le placche dell’addome”spiegò. Lasciò andare la giovane.  
“Le mie ultime parole saranno ... va tutto bene, va tutto bene, tutto bene” brontolò Sarah. Alzò la mano e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Accio scopa!” sbraitò. Il drago ruggì.  
  
[100]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt"Indestructible | Determination that is incorruptible | From the other side, a terror to behold | Annihilation will be unavoidable," (Disturbed, Indestructible)  
  
  
  
Cap.9 Battle  
  
Severus sentì una risata alle sue spalle e si voltò. Impallidì vedendo un gatto seduto davanti a lui, circondato da un alone nero.  
"Il micio di Lily" biascicò. Lo spettro di Tom uscì dal felino. Indicò il drago con la mano pallida.  
"Pensi di essere indistruttibile solo perché una ragazzina combatte in nome tuo per salvare questo vecchio mondo corrotto?" domandò. Severus ghignò.  
"Sei tu che hai sempre temuto di essere annichilito e distrutto. Sei tu che desideri essere indistruttibile" sibilò. Allargò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare la casacca nera, sfoderò la bacchetta.  
"Mi hai sempre temuto come Signore Oscuro. Ora vuoi combattermi?" chiese Tom.  
"Io non vedo Voldemort, io vedo il giovane Riddle" ribatté Severus.  
  
[110]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt "I've got you deep in the heart of me | So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me," (Frank Sinatra, I've got you under my skin)  
  
  
Cap.10 Severus sceglie Sarah  
[Doubledrabble].  
  
Lily si mise tra Tom e Piton con le braccia aperte e negò con il capo. I lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.  
"Lily, vattene, posso farcela!" gridò Riddle. Severus impallidì e indietreggiò.  
"Perché lo difendi! E' un assassino!" gridò.  
"Tu non sei meglio di me!" sbraitò Tom. Gettò indietro e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Con questo nome, questo viso, quegli occhi, Piton non avrà mai il coraggio di attaccarla e si farà distruggere - pensò. Severus impallidì e si voltò verso Sarah.  
\- Lei non è Lily, non lo sarà mai, mentre questa giovane sembra proprio lei. Con gli stessi occhi verdi gelidi solo con me - pensò. Abbassò il capo e alzò la bacchetta.  
"Bel trucchetto Voldemort, ma arrivi tardi. Ora ho già chi sento parte di me, sotto pelle, anche più del tuo marchio!" gridò.  
"Lilyyy!" urlò Rose, correndo verso la cugina. Lily si voltò verso di lei e Severus la attraversò Lanciò un Sectusempra verso Tom, il fantasma lo schivò e lanciò un Avada Kedavra. Lily lanciò uno schiantesimo verso Rose, colpendo davanti ai piedi di lei. Rose saltò all'indietro vedendo le scintille vermiglie davanti a sé.  
"Che stai facendo?! Che ti è preso?!" ululò Rose. Lily assottigliò gli occhi e avanzò, socchiudendo le labbra.  
"Voglio essere libera!" sbraitò.  
  
[206]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt"We were two kids just tryin to get out | Live on the dark side of the american dream," (Lana del Ray,China Doll)  
  
  
Cap.11 Scontro  
[Doubledrabble].  
  
"Noi due siamo sempre state quelle strane, diverse. Più che due bambine, due bamboline" ringhiò Lily. Lanciò una serie di Reducto verso la cugina. Rose utilizzò la bacchetta per respingere gli attacchi.  
"Eppure abbiamo sempre cercato di non cedere alle lusinghe del lato oscuro del nostro essere" ribatté. Le iridi di Lily erano liquide.  
"Io odio il mondo della magia! Lo voglio vedere distrutto!" gridò.  
"Ti prego. Tuo padre non vorrebbe questo" ribatté Rose.  
"Quel codardo di Auror con la calvizie che per difendere un figlio ha abbandonato tutto il resto della famiglia?!" ululò Lily, schivando gli expelliarimus di Rose.  
"Ti prego, ascoltami, torna in te!" urlò la Weasley.  
"Perché dovrei farlo?!" gridò Lily. Saltò addosso alla cugina e le puntò la punta della bacchetta alla gola.  
"Perché ti amo" sussurrò Rose. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso pallido. Lily si piegò in avanti e la baciò a sua volta.  
"Volevo solo questo" mugolò la rossa.   
Il corpo del drago si abbatté a terra, facendo tremare il terreno. I lunghi tentacoli della piova gigante si levarono dal lago nero e il platano picchiatore si dimenò.  
Sarah atterrò, il sudore le colava lungo la fronte. Cadde in ginocchio giù dalla scopa e mise le mani per terra.  
"HO SCHIANTATO UN DRAGO!" sbraitò con voce stridula.  
  
[203]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt

18\. "As long as you're alive | Here I am | I promise I will take you there," (The Used, The Taste Of Ink)  
  
Cap.12 La sconfitta di Tom  
  
Lo spettro di Tom volò all'indietro e si schiantò contro un muro. Lo attraversò e scivolò lungo il pavimento liscio di uno dei corridoi di Hogarts.Si rialzò in piedi, mentre Piton lo raggiungeva. Tom cercò di raggiungerlo con una serie di crucio. Severus li infrangeva con degli incantesimi scudo.  
"Ti prometto, che finché ci sarà anche un solo sprizzo di vita in me, ti porterò all'inferno" sibilò Severus. Tom impallidì, gli occhi sporgenti.  
"Non puoi farmi questo. Sono il tuo signore!" gridò.  
"Io non prendo più ordini. Né da te, né da Silente" ribatté Severus.  
"Avada Kedavra!" gridò. Colpì lo spettro con un lampo di luce verde, Voldemort scomparve in una nuvola di fumo.  
  
  
[110]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt

"And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be | And satisfaction feels like a distant memory | And I can't help myself | All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?," (Arctic Monkeys, R u mine?)   
  
  
  
Cap.13 No hope, no glory, no happy ending  
  
"Sarah ..." mormorò Severus. Paciock gli sorrise e gli appoggiò le mani sul braccio.  
\- E' meraviglioso che i fantasmi oscuri si possano toccare, se li si vede - pensò.  
"Io non posso lasciare Hogwarts a lungo. E, anche se dovessero passare dieci anni, tu da qui te ne andrai" spiegò Piton.   
"Non verrai con me? Credevo tu non volessi stare qui" mormorò Sarah e la voce le tremò.  
"L'unica cosa che voglio è stare con te. Sentirti dire che sono il tuo uomo". Proseguì Severus.  
"Diventerò una professoressa e resterò qui" biascicò Sarah. Piton le accarezzò i capelli rossi.  
"Tu morirai, io no. Non potrà funzionare" mugolò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido.  
  
[108]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt

23\. "Do you wanna see heaven tonight? | Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful | Do you wanna see the stars before they fall | See the stars before they fall?," (Sixx A.M, Stars)  
  
  
  
Cap.14 Stelle cadenti  
  
"E' così tua sorella è riuscita a spuntarla? Nessuno l'ha collegata al drago che è entrato?" chiese Scorpius. Albus Severus socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente.  
"Ha ragione il mio omonimo, mio padre imbroglia. Ha messo tutto a tacere" ribatté. Osservarono il cielo nero-bluastro trapuntato di stelle dorate. Un paio di luminose stelle cadenti lo solcarono.  
"Omonimo? Intendi dire il fantasma che vedono solo Sarah e Rose?" chiese Scorpius.  
"Già. E' vero che tuo padre e tuo nonno ti vogliono diseredare?" domandò Albus.  
"Non m'importa, finché sono con te a cercare stelle cadenti" rispose il biondo, baciandolo. Albus abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Il matrimonio omosessuale non esisterà mai, tra i maghi" mormorò.  
  
[106]

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt

"Fading in, fading out | On the edge of paradise | Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find,"(Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do)  
  
  
  
Cap.15 Rosse sensuali  
  
"La tua pelle alle volte è così chiara che sembra si debba dissolvere" sussurrò Rose. Baciò ripetutamente la pelle di Lily, che gemette socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Che ne è stato della tua amica?" mormorò con voce roca quest'ultima.  
"E' riuscita a farsi dare la cattedra di Difesa contro le arti oscure. Ha intenzione di riscoprire la formula della pietra filosofale" rispose Rose. Leccò la pelle della compagna, sentendola rabbrividire.  
"Ogni più piccola parte di te, ogni pollice della tua pelle, è come il Santo Graal, da ricercare e scoprire" mormorò seducente. Lily la abbracciò e la baciò.  
"Tu entrerai con me al Ministero, vero?" chiese.  
"Non ti lascerò mai" rispose la Weasley.  
  
[107]

  
La storia che avevo scritto su questo originale l'ho cancellata. Perciò, in onore dei vecchi tempi, volevo fare una raccolta drabble su di lei.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt __  
"Fading in, fading out | On the edge of paradise | Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find,"(Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do)  
  
  
  
Cap.16 L'amore trionfa  
  
"Aiutami a perfezionare la pietra filosofale. Torna in vita, ti prego" mormorò rauca Sarah. Una lacrima le rigò il viso. Severus le passò la mano sulla guancia, asciugandola.  
"Perché dovrei? Questa vita non è giusta, prima o poi ci dividerà di nuovo" rispose.  
"Perché questo mondo sa essere meraviglioso. Voglio vederti stringere le mani ai miei amici. Voglio vederti in braccio nostro figlio che piange. Voglio vederlo crescere e imparare cose che nemmeno noi sappiamo. Voglio sentirti dire ti amo con delle labbra vive" lo supplicò Sarah.   
"Penso che lo farò anche solo perché Paciock è un cognome anche peggiore del mio" mormorò roco Severus. Sarah lo abbracciò.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò.  
"Anch'io" rispose Severus.  
  
[110]


End file.
